Hudson Munro
Hudson Munro was the third Governor of Elusia, and the last to hold the position before the Adrien Purchase. A known proponent of Dupont Company influence in the Outer Rim, Munro was a controversial and polarizing figure throughout the Elusian Civil War. Munro was killed by Pirate Rebels during The Second Battle of Kalu Cove, when resistance fighters clashed with dragoons from the Dupont Company Armada. As Dupont had purchased the land from The Empire outright shortly before the Governor's death, there was no replacement appointed. Early Life Hudson Munro was a renowned statesman in the court of Fletch, a city-state under the jurisdiction of The Empire. For a time, he served as an advisor for The Dupont Company's Office of Colonial Affairs, and was said to have had a close relationship with Henri Dupont himself. Shortly after his 60th birthday, Munro was appointed by Imperial authorities to replace Jame Adler, the late governor of the small territory of Elusia, located in the Outer Rim. Munro's appointment was allegedly the result of strong lobbying efforts from The Dupont Company, who were seeking a sympathetic liason in the troubled and crime-ridden Elusian Isles. Gubernatorial Career - The Elusian Isles "This land has been lawless for too long; pirates, savages and miscreants have run rampant through these fair Isles since the time of Adrien Etoufette, and must be brought to justice. The Council of Kalu has proved itself ineffective at quelling the threat these men pose. With the help of The Company, we will bring these lands to peace." - Hudson Munro, Inauguration speech at Kalu Cove Following his official appointment, Munro travelled to the City of Kalu Cove, an independent port recognized by The Empire and by far the largest legitimate settlement under his jurisdiction. There, before the eyes of the Council of Kalu, the citizenry, Captain of the Watch Antonia Desantis and, secretly, pirate barons Hartford Reeves and Sastor Mcnatty, Hudson announced his plan to rid the Isles of criminality, savagery and unrest, relying on the help of the Dupont Company. He would keep his promise verily in the following months, overseeing the complete subjugation of the Elusian Isles in what would come to be known as the Elusian Civil War. On his approval, the Dupont Armada would sweep into the Isles, crushing resistance from pirates, natives and guerilla fighters throughout the archipelago. After the company was met with severe losses on their home base, Kontembi Island, Munro would flee back to the Mainland, intent on negotiating a solution of a different kind. While fighting raged on throughout Elusia, Munro would convince the powers that be that the Elusians were not worth saving, and The Empire had nothing left to gain from occupying them. In an unprecedented move, The Empire elected to sell off their claim to the land directly to the Duponts, who readily accepted. The governor's office was then dissolved, but Munro did not fear going hungry. Waiting for him with the Duponts was a seat as special advisor to Henri Dupont, with completing the invasion of Elusia as his first official responsibility. Death and Legacy Munro was later present at the Second Battle of Kalu Cove, when Dupont forces closed in on one of the last bastions of resistance in existence. Fatally, Munro chose to arrive on shore ahead of the battle, giving The Council of Kalu and their allies one last chance to surrender. Instead, a resistance fighter chose to shoot the governor in the head, killing him instantly. The ensuing battle would prove successful for his side, though he would never live to see it. In remembrance of his contributions to the Elusian Strategy, The Dupont Company would rename Kalu Cove to Munro Town, the new capital of the first Dupont State: Elusia. A statue of him stands in the market square, paying tribute to the man that personally orchestrated the quelling of the rebel uprising.